Catch
by Everyonerunsfromsomething
Summary: Gene and Alex are growing closer but could a little boy bring them finally together or tear them apart? GALEX. AU from the end of the first series. My first FF so hopefully its not too bad!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction so I hope it's not too bad, I've been one of the silent readers on here... I know I'm sorry! However, the A2A section has really given me the inspiration to write my own so here it is. I've actually had this written for about 5 weeks and only finally had the courage to post this. I would really love feedback so if you could spare a few minutes to review I would really appreciate it, constructive criticism is welcome. I'll stop rambling now; so here it is, I hope you enjoy.**

"What the fuck was that Gene?" Alex screamed as she slammed the door to his office.

Bull's eye. Gene had seen it coming. She looked bloody gorgeous today and he was unable to resist trying to gain a reaction. So when she had stormed into the office hair swinging and chest heaving he knew that he had managed to hit just the right nerve.

"'nd wha' would ya be referin' to Lady Bolls?" Gene said fighting to keep the smirk off of his face. God she was beautiful when she was angry.

"You bloody know what! You cannot dismiss a claim to an investigation like that; we have to follow this through!" Alex saw his eye darken as he raked them over her body. A shiver ran through her spine.

Damn Gene Hunt. She hated him. Well she thought she hated him, no she used to. Now I can't get the insufferable oaf out of my head. The sexual tension had been rising between them and she was just about to bloody snap; dreams and fantasies filling her head whenever those clear blue eyes looked at her.

"I bloody well can do wha' I like. My kingdom, my rules. If ya don't like it Bolls ya know to do" Snapping Alex back to the present as he slammed his fist on to the desk and glowered over her, eyes boring into her face, yes it definitely was the eyes.

"Oh, here we go again. You do not have the power to say what we investigate and what we don't! We have a duty to protect these people Gene!" Her voice was becoming louder and louder with every word. Yes exactly the right reaction Gene thought.

"Yes, I bloody well do Bolly" his own voice rising as hers had done. Alex opened her mouth to begin talking. "'av ya even bothered reading 'is file Miss Smarty Knickers' 'as a record fe' lying and causing CID to run aroun' like nutters only fe' it te' be a hoax!" he was beginning to roar now and she still didn't back off. He loved that. She still had the fire in her eye although she knew she was wrong.

"Doesn't matter if he has lied before, he might not be lying now, for fuck sake Gene, this is a bomb we are talking about..." She was not giving up this was important; people's lives could be at risk. She trailed off as there was a small knock at the door.

"Wha'?" Both turned to glare at Shaz as she poked her head through the door.

"Sorry Guv, Ma'am. Just thought I should let you know Guv that I spoke to Mrs Kendle and she said Stevie hasn't moved from the house all week and there telephone lines were cut off until yesterday." Gene grimaced and turned to Alex.

"See Bolly Kecks, squirmy Stevie could not 'ave got tha' information, therefore I am right and you yet again 'ave 'nderestimated the wonders of the Gene Genie..."

"God, you are bloody insufferable!" Alex fumed as she turned around and stalked out of his office and threw the file on her desk.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, after their row earlier on the day; Alex had sat with her head down avoiding contact with anyone. Gene was sat with his feet on desk watching her fill in paperwork after paper work, wondering whether he may have taken it one argument too far.<p>

By 5.30 almost everyone had left for Luigi's but Alex sat staring at the words in front of her. She could feel his steely blue eyes gazing at her from his office. She would not turn to meet them. He had taken her for a fool, deliberately trying to wind her up by not telling her about Stevie. Why hadn't he told her? Did he want her to leave?

After the explosion the second time around, she didn't want to come back. She had believed that it would be her root home, she would see her beautiful daughter again, but she hadn't she had stayed here. He had saved her yet again but this time it was from herself, before she drunk herself into oblivion.

He consumed her dreams. Every night something different, new, amazing, she shuddered at the very thought of him. He thinks you're a tart though, nothing worth more than one night. He even turned you down for that before remember? Stop, you are making it worse for yourself Alex.

She hadn't turned the page in half an hour. He knew she wasn't working but he couldn't help looking at her. She was thinking again he knew it, about the car bomb, it had been 5 weeks now and she still wasn't the same.

She had taken it so badly; she locked herself away for a week refusing to talk to anyone. He had gone up to her flat every day to try and get her to talk to him, it broke his heart. Everything was empty without his Bolly. His Bolly? He wished. She would never lower herself to someone like him. He had so vainly tried to help. He had just told her to pick herself and get on with it, when all he wanted to do whilst looking at her tear streamed face was to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay but his stupid pride had stopped him.

Had saved her, he had saved her yet again. She thought things had been going well between them again. Molly and the clowns' appearances had all but disappeared and she was rapidly becoming conscious of the fact she might not return home. If she couldn't then she was going to make every minute of this second life count. She looked up to meet Gene's eye as he moved to walk over to her desk.

Standing above her Gene could see just how much weight she had lost in the past five weeks. Fuck, what have you been doing? You are supposed to be looking after her knob not watching her waste away!

"Come on Bolly, I'll buy ya dinner before tha' bony arse o' yours completely wastes away" His heart glowed when she smirked at his sarcastic comment.

"Second date Gene, people might start talking you know" she couldn't help but wind him up, after all he deserved as good as he gave out.

Gene all of a sudden found his shoes of great importance. Of course people would talk, and of course she would care. She is too good for you genie boy what have you done?

Alex saw his stance and his obvious embarrassment. Shit. Well done Alex managed to do it again. She got up from her seat and walked around the desk to stand opposite him. She reached out a hand to his arm so he looked up.

"Gene, it was a joke but you deserved it after this morning." she saw him physically relax. "Thank you but I'm not in the mood for the rest of the rabble, do you mind if we just eat at mine?"

" 'lright Bolls, I'll get the food 'nd meet ya in ten"

* * *

><p>Gene had gone all out with the dinner. Starters, mains, and pudding as well as two bottles of house rubbish. Alex hadn't realised how hungry she had been and devoured the pizza before she finished her second glass of wine.<p>

He thought that he might be pushing it to buy all that food but Alex once she had started eating she didn't want to stop. They managed to finish all the food and wine between them.

"I am stuffed" Alex stated as she stood up to clear the plates away. They had been talking for what seemed like hours and she didn't want it to end.

"Some o' Luigi's best tha' were" Gene said as he slumped himself down on the stripy sofa. "Hey Bolls, ye don' 'ave any whiskey do ya'?"

"Already, one step ahead of you Gene" she said as she walked into the living room holding the bottle full of amber liquid and two glasses, that sexy smile playing around her mouth.

She filled the glasses and handed one to him, fingers grazing sending sparks flying through each other's arms. Both staring into each other's eyes, they both forgot to let go of the glass.

"So?" Alex said clearing her throat breaking the spell between them.

"'bout today Alex..." he put his hand on her leg leaning in.

"You should have told me you know?"

"Yes, I know."

"Then why did you do it?" Come on; for once be honest with her completely honest.

"I needed t' see tha' fire in your eyes again Bolls" she looked up to see the raw emotion in his eyes.

She took both their glasses and placed them on the side. She placed her hand over his on her leg and entwined their fingers. They both leant in closer until she could feel his breath on her lips. He looked to her lips and back to her eyes, they moved simultaneously closer until their lips met. Soft and gentle at first as Gene moved his hand up to cup her face as she placed a hand over his heart.

The banging on the door sprang them both apart as though they had been burnt by each other's touch. They sat staring as the banging continued. "Ma'am ya need to open up now!" Rays rough northern accent booming through the door.

Alex ran to the door and wrenched it open. "What's the emergency Ray?"

"Where's the Guv? I can't find him, have you seen him?" Ray was almost hysterical.

"Ray, calm down..."

"Ray wha' tha' fuck is going on?" Gene said as he came through into the hall.

"Guv! No one could find ya! Ruth's house 'as been burgled...Robbie is in 'ospital" Gene's face paled, he pushed straight passed Ray and stormed out the door.

"Gene? Gene!" Alex shouted down the corridor before turning to Ray completely oblivious as to what exactly was going on." Ray who is Robbie?"

"Guv's son".

**A/N If you could spare a few minutes to review and let me know wether this is worth continuing or it is just rubbish I would be grateful :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**So I decided to continue with this, I just hope that it can live up to the standards of the last chapter. Thank you all so much for reading and those who reviewed, they made me so motivated to continue with this. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter however, I have been tweaking it for days and if I don't upload it i never will, so it would be great to hear your feedback, it really does help :) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Alex's mouth hung open in shock at Ray's words. Gene has a son? Gene Hunt? He had never said anything before. Not once mentioned the fact he has a son, not in almost a year. He had never corrected me when I assumed he didn't. Then again, he always did act in the best interest of children during investigations, I thought it was because he was a police officer a good police officer not that he was a dad!<p>

But he was a dad. He was a dad to a boy who was in hospital. Gene's boy was in hospital, shit! Why was she standing here looking like a pillock when she should be helping Gene! She turned to pick up her key but only to hear the sounds of the Quattro zooming off.

"Fuck!" Alex exclaimed out loud throwing her keys back on to the table, forgetting that Ray was still in the room staring at her. "Ray will you just get lost?"

As Ray closed the door behind himself, Alex sank to the floor in the hall. Why had she hesitated? Stupid bloody women! You should have followed him! He's going to put the barriers up again and you're back to square one: on your own. You could have helped him; you know what it's like to lose a child!

No, Gene's son is not going to die. He can't, Gene won't let him. He will be strong, tough, and able to fight through anything, just like his father. A small smile creped onto her face as she thought this. How many times had Gene managed to save her, he will not have a problem saving his own son. I know he won't.

She thought back to their hands linked together. They fitted together like puzzle pieces, so perfectly compatible yet so completely different. That could wait, that could all wait. Gene is going to need her help; not that he would ever care to admit it, but he will.

With that she picked herself up from the floor and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Walking into CID Alex felt terrible, she had barely slept, and she stayed up tossing and turning for hours with a constant knot of worry in her stomach. She had once even picked up her phone to try and find Gene, but she soon realised she had no clue where he was or how to get hold of him. She had longed for the invention of mobiles.<p>

She opened the doors to find that no one but Shaz was sat working. Well it was 15 minutes before the start of the shift, god forbid anyone would be early.

"Morning Ma'am" Shaz greeted with a smile which soon changed to a look of concern. "Are you okay Ma'am you look really pale?"

"I'm fine Shaz, just tired, bad night's sleep. Nothing that a strong coffee can't cure" Alex smiled weakly and walked straight into the kitchenette. "Did you want one Shaz?"

"Yes please Ma'am, been here since half seven" Shaz explained and she walked into the kitchen.

"Half seven? God Shaz why that early?" Shaz simply shrugged

"Reports for the Wickes case needed typing up, I wanted to get them done for anything else came up"

"You certainly have the right attitude Shaz, it's a lot more than I can say for some of the other officers a lot higher than you"

Shaz smirked. "Yeah, it's no big deal really, it's my job I love it. I'm not too sure about other officers though ma'am you and the Guv work really hard. I'm actually surprised he's not in, usually he's in before I am!"

"Oh...urm...Shaz I don't think the Guv is going to be in today" Unsure about how much detail to reveal, not that she knew much but it was his personal life, something which she knew he never divulged in.

At that moment the sound of two people walking into CID stopped the conversation.

"Really? 'ittle Robbie? Is 'e aligh'? Wha' 'bout Ruth?" Chris' voiced carried through to the kitchen laced with concern and disbelief.

"Yeh mate. Not too sure 'hat's goin' on, Ruth's mam couldn't get 'old of Gene so Annie called me. 'e was at Drake's, I told him like and 'e jus' stormed out withou' a word. Don't blame him poor barstard. **'**ut the look on Drake's face when I told him it were 'is son. I reckon he's been slippin' 'er one and still ain't told her. Just proves she's just anothe' bit o' skirt to him"

Shaz's eyes looked like saucepans staring at Alex. Alex walked into the main office with Shaz fast on her heels.

"Sorry Sergeant, did you have something to say about my personal life?" Ray panicked and looked from Alex to Shaz. He knew he was in big shit now; they had that look written across their faces.

"Errm...no ma'am"

"Well then sergeant I suggest that you keep your nose out of all superior officers business and show a little respect!" Alex voice rising with anger, whilst Ray sat speechless at Alex's outburst. "Is that understood?"

"Erm...yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am."

"Right. Then the rest of you can get on with some bloody work and stop gawping" Alex huffed and moved to sit behind her desk. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>It had been a long night. Gene had jumped straight in the car and sped to Manchester breaking every speed limit by at least doubling it.<p>

Arriving at the hospital was a raucous event. Gene parked right outside the hospital doors in an ambulance bay. He didn't care, he could do that he liked he just wanted to see his boy. He flew to the receptionist ignoring the queue of people sporting various injuries.

"Sir...there is a queue..." Tailing off as Gene flashed his badge.

"I need to 'now where Robert Hunt is now; he was brought in this evening?"

How could this have happened? His boy hurt, this was this entire fault, he had let this happened. He should have been there; instead he was too busy running from the problems of the past to remember the one thing he would never want to forget. He should have been there to stop this, to protect his son. But he hadn't been.

"Mr Hunt?" a doctor came through the double doors to great gene

"'hat's me. How's Robert? He alrigh'? What's 'appening?"

"Sir, Robert was brought into us this evening; it looks as though he was pushed down a flight of stairs. He is in a critical condition unconscious, he has suffered a severe blow to his head with being so young it could be very dangerous" Gene's heart fell at the doctor's words.

"Is 'e going to be alrigh'?" the touch Manc lion gone replaced by nothing more than a whisper.

"I'm afraid we will not know anymore until we have done more tests. I need parental permission to book Robert in for a CAT scan then we will know more." Genes head sprang up at this moment, parental permission?

"Parental permission! Why didn't 'is mother give ya that when she walked throug' the door!" Gene's voice rising in anger. She was his mother, she was there why hadn't she given the bloody permission!

"Mr Hunt I thought that you had been informed..." the doctor looked at gene clearly recognising the confusion and anger blazing in his eyes.

"No I bloody 'aven't been informed! Why didn't Ruth giv' the permission"

"Why don't we try and find a quieter area to talk?" these words made Genes stomach sink and his anger grew.

"No! You will bloody well tell me now or so God 'elp me..."

Gene knew the words were coming. "I'm sorry sir but Ruth came in with a stab wound to the stomach. I'm afraid there was nothing we could do, she died in the early hours of the morning"

"fuck" the words knocked the wind out of gene. He slumped on one the plastic chairs with his head in his hands. "Robbie? When can I see 'im?"

"I'll let you know Mr Hunt, I would like to get the scan done and then we can properly asses his condition."

As the doctor walked away all of Gene's thoughts were consumed by Ruth. God he hated the women but there was no way that she deserved this. Robbie doesn't deserve this no mother and a washed up copper for a father. He wasn't good enough for anyone, let alone to look after a 6 year old full time. His team needed him, Bolls needs him.

Shit, Bolls! He just ran out of her flat, without an explanation, God what must she think! He was consumed with concern with Robbie he didn't even stop to think.

That was another thing, he didn't think. He didn't bring anything with him. The whole thing was a fucking mess.

"Mr Hunt?" a small blonde nurse came and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mr Hunt you can see your son now"

Gene jumped up. "'ow is 'e?"

"He's still heavily sedated and we are waiting for the results from the scan." they walked along plain white haunting corridor which seemed to lead to nowhere. "Mr Hunt I have to warn you that Robbie is still in a critical condition and his bruising does look quite shocking"

She pushed open the door to let Gene see his son lying in a crisp white hospital bed. Gene went straight over to the bed and took Robbie's small hand and gentle placed it in between his.

He looked so tiny and scared. The bruising on his face made him physically wince, the emotion pouring into him he let a single year slide down his face and roughly wiped it away.

He couldn't do this. Not without help, this little boy deserves so much better than him.

* * *

><p>It had just turned 12 when the phone on Alex's desk started to ring.<p>

"DI Drake Speaking"

"Well don't you soun' too 'appy Bolls" Alex sat up straight in her chair at the sound of sound of his voice.

"Gene?"

"Yeh Bolly now shu' up. Look Bolls, I need..."

"Hurry up Gene and get on with it" she knew she shouldn't be snapping at him but she couldn't seem to help it. It was natural for him to run to his son she understood that but he's acting as if nothing is happened between them. Maybe she shouldn't have thought that it would be any different.

"Bolls...fuck it. I need your 'elp Bolls."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you could spare the time please drop a review they really do help. All reviews are welcome, anonymous reviews are switched on. I also really appreciate constructive criticism if you feel it's necessary :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :)**

**Firstly I would like to profusely apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I have two extremely good reasons though: **

**1. This chapter decided to fall into the deep dark abyss that is my computers hard drive and couldn't be saved so I had to re-write**

**2. The re-write took me so long as I found out that I got the position of Deputy Head Girl at school which is like an amazing honor at my school so I have been celebrating- probably slightly too much but oh well!**

**anyway i'll let you guys get on with reading. I hope you enjoy it, not that much in development in this chapter but it will pick up pace after this. Please remember to review, they make me so happy and the criticisms are really useful! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The taxi pulled up outside a small semi-detached just about 20 minutes from the station. Alex was impressed she had assumed that Gene lived in a flat similar to the one that she rented but she had been wrong. She paid the taxi driver and walked to the front door, it seemed wrong somehow to walk into Gene's house without his presence, like she was invading his privacy. You don't need to look at anything Alex, just run in grab what he asked and then leave.<p>

Alex turned her head to look for the plant pot Gene had told her the key was under. She looked to her left to see a rather heavy looking ceramic plant pot. Stupid man couldn't have left it under the mat she thought had to be under a 6 stone plant pot. She managed to ease the plant pot slightly to right to find small silver key, she eased it into the lock and let herself into the house.

She found herself in a small hallway with a narrow set of stairs and two doors to her right. The kitchen he said, all his clothes would be in the kitchen. The excitement of getting an insight into Gene's own environment was thrilling. She opened the first door to find a small sitting room, the room was obviously where Gene spent most of his spare time, the ashtray was full and there was a blanket over the back of the sofa, most probably to wrap around him when he passed out.

Moving into the kitchen she found what she had been looking for the small holdall on the table surrounded by piles of neatly ironed clothes, definitely not Gene's doing, he must have someone to do his washing. She set to work placing the clothes into the bag.

Once she had finished she called a cab to take her to the station and went in search of the bathroom. She wondered up the stairs found the bathroom, curiosity grabbing hold of her as she looked in the mirror of the bathroom cabinet, she had forgotten to get his toiletries, no Alex he didn't ask you to do that only to bring his clothes. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind one look wouldn't hurt? She opened the cupboard to grab his razor and shaving foam, looking at the shelves his aftershave was missing. Must be in his bedroom she thought.

She walked out of the bathroom and chose the first door available; she was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of Gene hitting her small smile tugging at her lips. The bed was immaculately made which just furthered her assumption that he slept downstairs. She walked over to the bed side table to grab the bottle of aftershave for him, she went to walk away but she couldn't, she looked at the sun blazing in from the window and couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to lie with Gene in the bed. She sat down on the bed and lifted the pillow to her face, deeply breathing in his scent. How many women have though? I would just be another notch on his bedpost.

The ringing of the doorbell snapped at her thoughts. No, stop it Alex, you are friends, he needs you and you said you would be there. Don't let stupid feelings get in the way of that.

* * *

><p>As Alex sat on the train watching the hills and sheep fly past as the sun was setting. She couldn't believe that it had been almost 24 hours since she was arguing with Gene yet again, it felt like days ago.<p>

She thought back to the hurt evident on Gene's voice when she had spoken to him earlier in the day. He sounded broken and confused; he had sounded the same way she had after the Price's car bomb. Like the only light and the end of the tunnel had been extinguished.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Bolls...fuck it. I need your 'elp Bolls." _

"_Oh" it was just about all she could manage. She heard the emotion in his voice and had expected a shouting match and a check up on CID not this._

"_Yeh, 'oh'. I don' really kno' wha' to do, it's me son Robbie."_

"_I know Gene, Ray explained. I've got everything under control here; it seems pretty quiet so you can take as much time as you need, I'll take my leave some other time when things have settled. Have you spoken to the super?" Alex was just blurting out words in hope that by keeping the conversation completely professional she would avoid asking all the questions about them that had been running around her head all day._

"_urm…yeh, I've spoken t' the super but urm… 'E said he would get another DI temporarily like, so ye can take your holiday…"_

"_Honestly gene there will be no need I'll go talk to him later in the day..."_

"_Actually Bolls," Gene cut in before she could go on even more "I were 'oping tha' ye could come up 'ere and give us a hand" Gene was babbling as much an Alex had been._

_Alex sat not saying anything. Gene was the most private person that she had ever met, he must really be desperate. But what did this mean for them, was she doing it as a friend? Or was it just because she was a mother?_

"_If ye don't 'ant te mind ya…well fuck it I can do it myself" gene added hurriedly amongst the silence to hide his vulnerability. It made Alex realise, she didn't care why he had asked, he needed help. _

"_I'll come up Gene, where are you?"_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

The rest of the conversation had been hurried and not much had been explained. Alex really didn't know how Robbie was and the situation surrounding Gene and his son. She couldn't help but wonder what would make Gene voluntarily leave and never mention his son. I guess that's what he thinks about me and Molly. She sighed deeply and let her eyes close for the rest of the journey.

* * *

><p>Gene sat on the hard plastic chair next to his son's bedside, holding his hand. The bleeping of the machines attached to his son, echoing in his ears and he watched the rise and fall of his son's chest. He had been assured that the machinery were only monitoring his progress, but the only thing that had given him the slightest bit of comfort was watching Robbie breathing.<p>

He hadn't moved since the phone call to Bolly whilst Robbie had been in surgery. To be honest he had no idea what he had been doing when he had called her. He had no idea what to do, he was completely lost. He was sure he would refuse to help him after the way he had just left without an explanation. He didn't know what to say to her, how to explain any of it, why he hadn't told her? Why he needed her?

The door to the room opened and Gene raised his head to see the doctor following a rather stern looking nurse into the room.

"Mr Hunt, we have just had the results of Robert's CAT scan back"

"And?" Gene was beginning to become frustrated with the lack of information that the doctors had parted on him since he had arrived.

"There is a slight swelling in the brain; however it doesn't look too severe. I believe that it will reduce rapidly and Robert should only suffer quite severe concussion" The doctor informed Gene. Gene let out the breath that he hadn't realised that he had been holding.

"Thank Chis' for tha'! So wha' happens next then?"

"the nurse is going to take Robert off of the sedative we have given him so that he will eventually come round. Due to the severity of his injuries and his young age we will want to keep him in for observation. I have to warn you Mr Hunt that he will most likely be quite disorientated"

"Thanks Doctor" Gene nodded.

Relief washed over Gene, his son was going to be okay. As the nurse bustled around Gene twisting different wires and tubes that were connected to his son he realised that he would have to break his own son's heart and tell him about Ruth.

"Mr Hunt there is a visitor at the desk Fe ya. Ye might wan' t' consider goin' t' get some sleep somewhere now ya know 'e's going to be okay? He won't come round for at leas' 24 'ours"

"Thanks luv', we'll see ay'" he said as he followed the nurse out of the room and down to reception.

* * *

><p>God she hated hospitals. The smell made her feel physically sick. As she sat on the waiting room chair she looked around, people waiting to see loved ones the look of worry etched into their faces. A young girl was sat in the corner of the room, tears streaming down her face, her mind instantly wondered to 2008 and Molly; would she be sat in the same position? Alex hoped that although her life in 2008 was almost certainly over, that Molly would be cared for and happy. She couldn't help the solitary tear that rolled down her cheek at the thought.<p>

She saw Gene round the corner and she roughly brushed the tear from her cheek. As he got closer she could see the same worry etched on his face, he had dark circles round his eyes and his shoulders were hunched over.

"Ye alrigh' Bolly?" he asked as he approached her.

"Fine, are you?" Gene sighed and shrugged. He couldn't bring himself to act like a heartless bastard but didn't want to seem weak either.

He sat himself down in the chair next to her. Neither one of them knew what to say they both just sat there both gaining comfort from one another's presence.

"I brought the stuff you asked me to get for you" she said offering Gene one of the two holdalls that she had been carrying.

"Thanks Bolls didn't really think befor' I came up ye know..." trying to offer an explanation.

"What's happened Gene?" said Alex trying to broach the subject gently by placing a reassuring hand on his thigh.

"I don't really kno' where t' start Bolls" Gene didn't flinch at the contact of her hand like she had expected him to. He sighed deeply ran a hand threw his hair and began to explain.

"There were a burglary at my ex's-Ruth's house. Robbie were pushed down the stairs and 'urt pretty badly, broken bones and that, they've sedated him at the minute, hopefully he'll only 'ave concussion" Alex heart sunk at the look on Gene's face when he was speaking, he looked as though someone had ripped his heart out.

"Where is Ruth Gene?" she asked gently

Before he could answer the room was filled with the shouting from a tall skinny woman stood at the desk that had turned around to face Gene. "Gene Hunt as I live and breathe" menace lacing her voice as she approached them both "finally decided to try and play daddy have we? This is your entire fucking fault Gene, all of it." The slightly smaller man that had rushed to follow the women caught up as the women dissolved into tears in the man's arms.

"Margaret…I…" Gene started but stopped shook his head and turned to walk down the corridor, Alex hot on his heels chasing him down the corridor.

"That's right walk away gene like you did 2 years ago" the hysterical woman was now screaming with nurses trying to settle her.

* * *

><p>The screaming could still be heard when Gene had finally stopped and slumped into chairs outside Robbie's room. How dare she? She was right though if I had been there it wouldn't have happened.<p>

Alex sat down next to him and took his hand. He didn't have the energy to do the whole 'Manc lion' persona and remove her hand because at this minute, he needed it. He lifted his head and looked at Alex as she went to open her mouth.

"It were Ruth's Parents Alex, 'nd they were right." He got up and walked into Robbie's room leaving Alex to sit there tears streaming down her face as the realisation dawned upon her. Not tears for herself, tears for Robbie, for Ruth and lastly for Gene.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it I hope you have enjoyed. Please review, anonymous are on, let me know what you think :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone :)**

**Yes, this fic does in fact still exist and I promise it was not an abandonment. I had all my A-level exams -which were quite frankly horrific! and unfortunately along with this I have also been in and out of hospital leaving me no time to do anything other than revise. **

**I really want to thank all of you who have reviewed and put on alerts! they really make me smile :)**** I am back and everything is good so i will let you get on with reading! enjoy!**

**Run xx**

* * *

><p>Alex stood up from the chair outside the hospital room and hovered by the room door. She had wanted to go and comfort Gene the moment that he had walked away but she didn't know if she would be welcome. She didn't know Robbie, hell she didn't even know he existed till 24 hours previously. Gene however, was her friend he needed her, he had even admitted it himself.<p>

With this last thought she took a deep breath knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Is it okay to come in" Alex asked as Gene's head glanced up from his sons face. Gene remained silent and simply motioned to the empty plastic chair next to his.

The look in Gene's eye cut through Alex's heart. The blue eyes that sparkled and made her legs turn to jelly were no longer there. They had been replaced with misty, bloodshot eyes, that reflected how truly lost he was.

Alex sat and turned to look at Robbie. The machines that were attached to him were enough to terrify anyone let alone his own father, the bruising around his face was severe but under it you could make out the same strong jaw that Gene had as well as his blond hair. He was unmistakably Gene's son.

"He looks so much like you" Gene didn't reply just gave a rare smile. They both remained in silence simply watching the little boy.

"'e don't deserve' me Alex" Gene spoke in less than a whisper "Margaret were righ' if I 'ad been there this wouldn't 'ave 'appened" Gene gazed was fixed on his and Robbie's hand entwined lying on top of the bed sheets.

"Gene you can't think like that, this was just another one of those random acts."

The silence consumed them again. Until a large rumble came from Gene's stomach

"You've not eaten since last night have you?"

"Weren't 'ungry" was Gene's mumbled reply.

"Well you are now, come on. We'll only be 20 minutes and the doctors will know where we are" said Alex reaching for his hand.

"Fine, but your payin'" Gene said as he bent to kiss his sons head and they left the room joining their fingers.

* * *

><p>Her hand felt so soft and gentle in his, so right, gene though as he walked through the hospital corridors attempting to find the canteen. Stop it, you big sissy, act like a man. No matter how he tried however removing his hand from hers did not seem like an option.<p>

"What do you want then?" Alex asked looking at the hot food available.

"Looks worse tha' the stuff ye get from the office Bolls" grimacing as the food was served to another customer

"Chips looks like the safest bet"

"Fair doos" Gene said as her fingers slipped from his as she reached for a tray.

Gene stared at her as she approached with the tray of food.

"Sorry, they only had enough for one. Share them?" Gene just simply shrugged.

"Go on then Bolls, I can see the questions flying about your head, spit 'em out" after watching Alex open and close her mouth several times.

"Why didn't you tell me?" It was a simple question that had shook him to the bone. Why hadn't he? Rejection- certainly he didn't want her to think that he didn't care but there was something bigger...

"You never asked." At this Alex blushed Scarlett and stared at her glass.

"Do you seem him much?"

"What is this your way of asking whether I give a shit or I was just one of 'em bastard fathers?" Gene knew he was being irrational but he didn't want anyone thinking he didn't care.

"I fought for him! Of course I bloody see him!" Gene said raising his voice and gaining a few strange looks.

"Gene, I didn't mean it like that, I was just trying to understand" she sighed placing her hand on top of his. Her soft fingers easing the tension from his system.

"Sorry Bolls it's just..." He was finding it hard to try and explain the guilt that he felt everyday

"You don't have to explain Gene I understand."

Gene continued to look at their hands and cleared his throat.

"I...urm... I wanna go back up"

* * *

><p>The whole of the walk back to Robbie's room Gene cursed himself. Of course she knew how she could judge when she's always wittering on about home. She had a daughter who she couldn't reach either. He had his chance to try and let her in and he had probably just closed her off. Why was she even here it wasn't as if she had to.<p>

As if she was reading his mind she quietly took his hand again and smiled at him.

As they rounded the corner they saw the doctor exit Robbie's room followed closely behind by Margaret. She had aged at least 10 years since in the time in which Gene hadn't seen her, he assumed that most of that had been from the moment she had received the phone call.

"Margaret" he acknowledged her with a nod of his head "Look…I…Urm…I'm really sorry about Ruth like…"

"Don't even try to act like ye have ever cared for 'er" Margaret spat as she turned away in disgust.

"Tha's hardly fair; we were married for almost 15 years"

"Huh! Like tha' ever mattered to you. Stop trying to ac' all high and bloody mighty Gene Hunt. She never meant shit Te ye Gene and neither will he" she screamed pointing towards the door to Robbie's room.

With those last words something broke inside of Gene.

"HE means more to me than anything else in the world! Leave NOW Margaret before I get them to remove ye" Gene barked back as the small man who had removed her previously was trying to pull her away.

"You might fool yourself with tha' crap Gene but there's no way you'll get custody. I'll see to that" and with that she walked away.

* * *

><p>The vicious words of Margaret seemed to hang in the air as she once again walked away. Gene's shoulders sunk as the tension and the anger which had been filling him tried to escape his body.<p>

Alex walked over to him unsure of what exactly to do. She stood in front of his noticing that his hands and arms were shaking as the adrenaline of the argument was still coursing through his veins. She placed and hand on his shoulder and gently turned him towards Robbie's room.

Once Gene had sat down next to Robbie he was noticeably calmer. He had been extremely fidgety during the time that he had spent away from him which hadn't been helped by the argument that he had just endured.

"Thanks Bolls" said Gene as he turned his attention away from his son and to Alex.

"For what?" she replied placing her hand on his thigh

"this, it helps thanks" as he said it the electricity surrounding them crackled and they were both leaning in with heads tilting when a soft sound issued from the bed.

"Daddy?"

Gene and Alex sprung apart whilst Robbie repeated his question. "Daddy?"

"Hey son, you alrigh' mate?" Gene moving to hug his little boy and scooping him into his arms

"Where am I daddy?"

"You're in hospital mate; do you remember you fell down the stairs?" Jamie shook his head slowly.

"Daddy my head hurts"

"I'll go get someone" Alex said creeping out of the room.

"I know mate but it'll get better I promise" Gene said stroking his son's hair gently as he spoke.

The door opened and both the doctor and Alex walked back into the room.

"How are you feeling Robert?"

"My head hurts but daddy says it'll get better" the doctor chuckled

"Im going to shine a light in your eye is that okay Robert?" he nodded his head and the doctor did the test as Robbie let out a big yawn.

"Reflexes seem to be okay. Im going to give you some more medicine to stop the pain then you can go back to sleep that okay?" Robbie nodded his head slowly. The doctor then spoke to Alex and gene.

"You should both go and get some rest and return in the morning. Robbie needs his rest and we will call you if he wakes up before you arrive in the morning" Gene looked unsure and continued to stroke Robbie's blond hair. Alex walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on gene we could both use some rest, your no good to Robbie if you can't keep your eyes open"

"Alright then Bolls but were coming back as soon as we wake up" Alex nodded and left gene to say good bye.

* * *

><p>After driving around Manchester for the greater part of two hours attempting to find a hotel they finally pulled up to the Mayland hotel, it was bright with a big entrance hall and the room quite spacious. They had quickly got rooms bid there goodnights and settled into their respective beds.<p>

Gene was tossing and turning in his bed. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight. There was too much on his mind, Robbie, Ruth, Margaret, how he was going to achieve custody, how he would even look after Robbie on his own.

Then his thoughts turned to Bolly. There was need for her to be here yet she was, no questions asked she was just here. It was hard to believe that it was only 24 hours ago that he had been sitting on her sofa kissing her. It felt like a life time, so much had changed.

Gene rolled over again and sleep refused to come. Screw it. He through on a pair of jeans and a jumper that Alex has brought for him to wear. He padded down the corridor to the next room and quietly knocked on the door.

Alex peered through the door to see Gene standing.

"Couldn't sleep" he stated as he shrugged in the hallway. His eye glanced appreciatively over her body. Her face was void of make-up with her hair behind her ears in a shirt which barely covered her, she looked gorgeous.

"me either, do you want to come in?" she didn't need to wait for an answer as he pushed through the door and went to sit down on the bed.

"It's all shit Bolls" he stated as she came to sit beside him. "It wasn't shit once you know, what Margaret said, it's not true, I do Alex, I do love him"

"I know you do gene" Alex said "it's obvious by the way you look at him"

"I did love her once too ye know as well like, Ruth"

"what happened Gene?" Alex asked timidly expecting him to walk out when he went to move, but he simply rearranged his position on the bed so that he was lying on his side. He quickly saw the look Alex was giving him.

"Well if you're gonna hear it you might as well get comfy" he said patting the space beside him. He let out his breath that he had been holding as she positioned herself next to him. He had been waiting for her to move further down the bed fearing that she might just tell him to go back to his own bed.

"We married young like, only 18. Young love I guess you could call it tha'. I were only a plod at the time and it was good ye know at first it was all good. But once I got transferred into CID it changed. Ruth she miscarried and blamed it on me, all the hours I were workin' said it were my fault, felt like it too" gene paused as Alex shuffled closer to him.

"We kept tryin' and tryin' but she pushed me further away every time. I eventually became the husban' tha' Margaret was talking about. Always at work never givin' a shit about the consequences of the actions enjoyed the perks of the job a little too much" he sighed and closed his eye, he was relaying the most shameful parts of his marriage and it hurt, he never wanted Alex to know who that person was.

"anyway about 5 years ago after a Christmas party were havin' a row and she come out wit' it she's pregnant. I couldn't have been happier Bolls I really couldn't, cut down on the smoking the hours everything, did everything I could to make her happy and the day Robbie was born was and always will be the single most important day of my life. I was the proudest dad in that hospital" the way that gene was talking about Robbie made Alex's heart swell, how could anyone think that he didn't love his child.

"He was the most gorgeous baby in the world bolls ye should have seen him, I thought everything was going well but then it changed. There was a really heavy case on at work series of murders one every other day, it were terrible, so obviously I were workin' late and tha' but one day I came home and there were a note just lef' on the table. Sayin' she couldn't be with me anymore and shed taken rob. I were heartbroken I didn't seem him for months. I had to fight for him, took months just to get Ruth to let me see him a weekend a month. That's when Sam died, couldn't take it anymore moved outta London but im here once a month with Robbie. Guess I'll be with 'im a lot more from now on. Well if I can get custody"

Alex's heart broke; gene was so clearly broken by his ex-wife's actions and his love for his son. The emotion that was so clearly written on gene's face was the same feelings she had every day since she had arrived in this god forsaken place.

"You will get custody Gene I promise" as she spoke she reached out and took his hand "I promise"

Gene pulled her into his chest for a bone crushing hug. "Thank you Alex"

Gene said as he laid a light kiss on her head and let sleep take him.

* * *

><p><strong>well...how was it? I hope it wasn't too bad! Please leave a review all are welcome and anoymous ones are also turned on so please just leave a quick note to let me know that you've read it :) they make my day, I love seeing them!<strong>

**I am now off to read and review all the fics i've not even seen over the last 4 weeks :D **


End file.
